Broly vs. Oni
2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!! GO! Location: Some random village destroyed. What was once a peaceful day to the inhabitants of this small town, located in mountains has turned into a lifeless wasteland itself. Full of human dead bodies and destroyed houses. Nobody survived to even tell the tale of what has happened in here. The only living being who could tell this was the same architect of this bloody destruction, who was flying towards his next destination to do the same thing. Destroy whatever is in there. What would be the reason behind such atrocity? To get someone else's attention? To amuse himself? It seemed to be both, as if his mind and look on his face would tell. For starters, the flying man had a physical appearance that appeared to be of one who wasn't alien to exercise at all. His built was muscular for most men above the mid 20's (by human standards obviously), he had a spiky golden hair and blue eyes, as well as wearing a set of exotic clothes, followed by a collar surrounding it's neck and around his arms a series of metallic bands being wrapped around. However, the being who was flying wasn't like any other man at all. This one was no other than Broly. A surviving member of a race of super warriors called Saiyans, who were driven to extinction many years ago by the once Emperor Of The Universe called Frieza. Unlike any Saiyan, Broly was born with an incredible potential that left most of kind shivering down their spines. Especially the King himself, whom prior to his demise at the hands of the vile Frieza ordered his death, as he believed he was an absolute danger to his family's dynasty. Even when his father Paragus begged to change his mind, it was no use and King Vegeta, without a second though executed Paragus himself and later the born infant, Broly, leaving them to die like garbage. However, the King failed to succeed, as Broly, driven by his rage saved both himself and his father from their impending doom, even when the sadistic Frieza launched his Supernova to destroy Planet Vegeta. As the years passed by, the power of Broly also began to scare the life of his father, as he drove himself into an insane genocide of destroying many civilizations throughout the Universe. Especially in the Southern Galaxy, where he ironically met his defeat at the hands of a surviving member of the Saiyan Race. That one was no other than Son Goku. Or more appropriately, for the Saiyans, it was Kakarotto. The mere thought of being overpowered by someone who was never born with the level of power he had was insulting to no end. Not only that, but it also burned him into the undying rage and hate he carried for so long. As his mind was flashing back to the moment where Son Goku, with the power he received from his defeated allies, Vegeta, Pikkoro, Son Gohan and Mirai Trunks, was able to deliver both a final and powerful uppercut to the stomach while he told him about never forgiving him, and he was seemingly getting killed by such attack, Broly's expression was none other than anger and desire for revenge. These feelings were also the reason for this rampage he caused. Just as his feet touched the ground, the Saiyan couldn't help but to have another feeling in his mind. Frustration. Ever since he escaped from his iced prison, after healing his mortal injuries, thus achieving his own Zenkai, Broly spent hours searching for his nemesis. But it was in vain. He kept looking everywhere in the area and he couldn't find him. To vent out such frustration, Broly couldn't help to let a shout that said: "WHERE ARE YOU KAKAROTTO?! QUIT HIDING AND COME BEFORE ME RIGHT NOW!" As he let out a Super Explosive Wave in the process, turning this entire forest area into a new wasteland with a giant crater, as the result of such explosion. Once he landed back on the ground, Broly stopped and began to rethink: "There's no way Kakarotto's away from this planet. He must be here. Maybe I should find one of his weak friends and beat the information out of it. But where should I go? Hmm..." However, the moment he wanted to concentrate on how to restart his quest, a presence was coming to where he was. "Hmmm? Now what could it be?" The blonde Super Saiyan asked to himself, while placing an expression of stern curiosity and narrowing his eyes, as if he had a strange suspicion to what he saw. The man who landed to the field, wasn't an ordinary human nor even a fellow saiyan by the looks of it. The intruder was a Demon. A demon of rage, as it's dark aura was noticing it. His skin was covered in dark blue and wore dark brown pants. This being was Oni, who was once the Raging Demon Akuma himself. Oni was the form Akuma adopted after becoming one with the Satsui No Hado, at the exchange of losing all of it's humanity. His flaming red eyes gazed directly to the Super Saiyan in front of him, before he introduces himself, in a voice that was dark as the emptiness of a well, saying: "I am Oni and I shall grind beneath my heel all that exists!" While forming a fighting stance in the process, declaring that he himself has thrown the gauntlet to a fight. Broly couldn't help but smirking over those words for a moment before he countered: "Ha! Wrong Oni. It is you who will grind beneath my heel for I, Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan shall give you a painless death!" "You think you have what it takes while you are standing at the gates of annihilation? Prove it!" '' Oni didn't appeared to be impressed over the counter his foe has said. But he should've known better as Broly begins to power up to his powerful form. Finally, the Legendary Super Saiyan has appeared in it's full glory. Giant muscles that matched or likely surpassed those of a wrestler. Blind eyes that gave a full indication of a rage-driven warrior, blinded by bloodlust and a much spikier golden hair, as well as sharpened, just like it's aura, which nearly resembled the aspects of a Super Saiyan 2. "''Well, I guess you will make my time worth it." ''Oni retracted as he kept his focus on his competition. "''Bring it on! This place will be your grave!" The Legendary Broly responded, while he let out a sinister grin, while preparing himself to fight the other. In this place, two demons of rage battle for absolute supremacy and only one fighter walks away alive. SHOW YOUR ENEMY THE MEANING OF PAIN! FIGHT! 60 SECONDS The two break off by dashing at the same time and landing a fist that ends up colliding with one another. Thus it unleashed shockwaves to the place and even the volcanoes around started to erupt. Still, the lava wasn't out at all. It was only boiling. Oni and Broly gritted their teeth and they exchanged their fists, only to be met with intense strength and power behind them. Such trade would last a few more seconds until their fist clash is missed by an inch, which lead to one of the punches capable to hit at one's face. And that would be Broly's fist to Oni's face, which sends the blue demon to a good distance. The transformed Akuma rolls into the ground. But he manages to get back up, to see the hulking Saiyajin rushing after him, with a bit of a laughter behind his devilish grin and it's left hand charges a green sphere of Ki energy, with the goal to hit it's foe. "ERASER CANNON!" Broly shouts as he lets out his technique to end his life. But Oni was no fool as he jumps away in the right nick of time to land a powerful kick to the Saiyajin's face. Broly staggered back, but he recovers to land a quick uppercut to his enemy's face. Oni is sent back. However, he refuses to give any more ground as he powers up and rushes after the Saiyajin with a frenzy of punches to stagger him back. The Legendary Saiyan does not accept to succumb over his foe's effort as he blocks a good deal of the attacks before he resorts to an afterimage, where he disappears before Oni's attack. The angry demon raised his brow when he thought he was hitting the air. But he was wrong, he now saw a green sphere of energy coming towards him. To his misfortune, Oni doesn't have to deflect and he's sent flying once again. But this time, he gets passed beyond a mountain, only to crash with a thud to the rocky walls of said place. 40 SECONDS ' Oni has time to get back in the action and sees his maniacal enemy flying with a laughter. But he won't stand like this and jumps in the mid-air to meet him in a new clash, until they land on a rock surrounded by the lava river and hold their hands in what appeared to be a lock between these muscular fighters. The two glared at each other in their eyes, as they gritted their teeth and their auras powered up, causing the entire place to crumble around them until it crashes and both demons broke away from their lock. But in the end, Broly intercepts at Oni by grabbing the raging fighter in the face to punch him with his right fist and send him flying to another place. The unified with the Satsui No Hado Akuma finds himself landing face down on the ground. As he recovers, Broly appears to taunt his foe: "''What's wrong? Are you done now?" ''As he landed ceremoniously to the hill the two were now in. "''I have just begun!" Oni replies as he reaches to his full power. Broly couldn't help to let a smirk run on his face. "You'd better back up that claim of yours while you're still breathing, Demon." The Saiyajin replied in the process, awaiting to see what he was truly capable of. Oni charges after him, displaying his Goshoryuken. The result? It catches Broly full on. But it didn't stop the Saiyan to recover. However, Oni wasn't done here. The demon takes advantage of the space between himself and his enemy to land his Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, more known as Hurricane Scythe Kick, which was an area spin kick that lands on the hulking warrior's face, whose sent back and with blood coming out on his mouth, Broly retaliates in response to the enemy's new counters by meeting his punch with the other's. Their physical engagement kept going a few more blows to share until their missed punches touched their faces and they're sent away to the ground once more. '''10 SECONDS As they recovered quickly, both Raging Demon and Legendary Saiyajin made one final angry glare. A look that seemed to have one final thought that ran through their darker minds and spirits. "I'M DONE PLAYING AROUND! I WILL PUT YOU TO REST FOREVER!" Oni attempted to rush as he prepares himself for an attack he had saved for last. As for Broly, he wasted no time in his recovery to meet his angry rival head on. Just as they were ready to close the distance for a final time, Broly's right hand charges a new green sphere of Ki energy ready to fire at any moment. 5 SECONDS. Once they got close, Oni pulls back his hand before he tries to reach at Broly's face. But to his misfortune, the Berserker Saiyajin punched the blue demon in the jaw, allowing him to place his Eraser Cannon to it's gut, thus causing a hole though Oni, who ends up being thrashed away to a rock hill, that buries him underneath. Oni was unable to move at all after this. He was now dead at Broly's feet. K.O! The Legendary Saiyajin took a briefer moment to contemplate the result of this fight with the Raging Demon with a devious smile. He seemed to have some fun for a while, as he made a comment. "Well, he may not have been a Saiyajin. But he at least put a fight, for whatever that's worth. Still, it was not enough. Now I must leave and continue my search." As he flies away and proceeds to his search for Goku and the others to fill his revenge... 'THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS-' BROLY